Harmonic studies of frequency sets related to nature, natural events (phenomena), elements, astronomy, mathematics, and human form have been useful in identification of vibrations related to science, mechanics, medicine, psychology and human functions.
Two common aspects of frequency sets are music and musical scales.
The standard musical frequency for the fourth octave of “A” in musical instruments such as the piano is presently 440 Hz (Hz=cycles per standard second). Equal temperament into a 1/12 th interval is the way that all modern keyboard instruments are manufactured. This standard has been in use throughout the 20th century. However, this choice is not necessarily correct or harmonically tuned to nature.
Scientific author, Isaac Asimov, has stated that music is made of musical intervals (octaves, fourths, fifths, etc.) The exact frequency and exact harmonic sets are not the basis of music; it is the alternation of intervals that is perceived as a melody and harmonic chord structure. The choice of A=440 Hz for the calibration of music is to a degree arbitrary.
Composers and performers of the past had no such standards. A Mozart or Bach would simply listen to a note and intuitively decide that it sounded “right” to them with the choice made; they would have all the players of the ensemble adjust to the chosen tuning. This method was satisfactory for most early instrumental families. The introduction of polyphonic keyboard instruments such as the harpsichord and later the piano presented a new problem with intuitive tunings. The numerous individual strings were too difficult to adjust quickly, and therefore the need for standard tuning arose. To facilitate the need for standards, we use A=440 Hz today.
But, what of tunings that seemed natural to these composers of centuries ago? Many other cultures do not use western methods of tuning. Was there something lost with the creation of modern standards? Remember, music is defined by intervals not necessarily frequency. Is there a “right or correct” note?
In 1975, researcher Wesley H. Bateman began studies of many ancient building sites world wide, particularly the Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt. This work has spanned the last 25 years, from which he has rediscovered the mathematical system used by the original architects in defining the measurements of all aspects of the ancient structure. He has titled this system The Ra System (© 1987) and the units of measure derived from it the “Rods of Amon Ra” (© 1987), named for the ancient Egyptian sun god “Amon Ra.” In fact the Ra System of mathematics has proven to be the natural system of mathematics which nature uses to describe itself. Among the mathematical properties contained in the “Ra System” are formats of frequency and resonance that relate to nature and natural events. These are mathematically perfect sets that are used by nature. Presently, we know of nine Ra mathematical formats. Each format has its own version for all of the known mathematical constants such as: Pi, Phi, Balmer constant for hydrogen, Rydberg constant for hydrogen, and the speed of light—to name just a few.
In the fall of 1975, while engaged in e.e.g. biofeedback research, Bateman came upon a scientific paper written by Drs. C. Polk and F. Fitchen of the University of Rhode Island. The paper was titled: “The Schumann Resonances of the Earth-Ionosphere Cavity—Extremely Low Frequency Reception at Kingston R.I.” The report can be found in the Journal of Research of the National Bureau of Standards—D Radio Propagation—Vol. 66D, No. 3, May-June, 1962.
That paper described the instrumentation that was used at the time to receive and record extremely low frequency electromagnetic wave trains (elf waves) that are a by-product of lightning strikes occurring all over the Earth. The elf waves are contained within the natural resonance cavity (wave-guide) composed of the surface of the Earth and the “D” layer of the ionosphere. The resonance cavity of the Earth is analogous to the resonance cavity of a guitar or violin.
His interest in lightning generated elf waves was heightened when he realized that the waves had the same frequencies, frequency averages and wave shapes (envelopes) as do human brain waves. The frequency range of the elf waves is between 0.02 cycles per second (Hz) and 13.5 Hz. The most frequently occurring elf wave frequency is 10.6 Hz. The frequency of 10.6 Hz is very important to the present invention.
The human brain produces 4 distinct brain wave patterns that are named after letters from the Greek alphabet. These brain wave patterns along with their frequencies are described below:
Delta: 0.02 Hz up to and including 3 Hz. A person who is either asleep or unconscious produces delta brain waves.
Theta: 3 Hz up to and including 7 Hz. A person who is either asleep or unconscious also generates Theta waves. Theta waves have been linked to the state of dreaming that is accompanied by “rapid eye movement” (REM sleep). Hyperactive children have been known to produce Theta waves while awake.
Alpha: 7 Hz up to and including 13.5 Hz. Alpha brain waves are generated when a person is relaxed or in a state of meditation.
Beta: 13.5 Hz. to 27 Hz. A person produces Beta waves when awake and totally aware of the world around them. Brain waves above 27 Hz. are known to occur on occasion and are called “High Beta.”
The most frequently generated Alpha brain wave produced by a meditating person is 10.6 Hz. As stated above, 10.6 Hz is also the most frequently occurring lightning generated elf wave. In addition, the last frequency of Alpha brain waves and the first ceiling frequency of the elf waves are in both cases 13.5 Hz. In October 1975, Bateman discovered a relationship between these frequencies and the mathematical constant Pi (3.1415926). The ratio of 10.6 Hz to 13.5 Hz is 0.785185185. The ratio 0.785185185 is almost directly proportional to Pi (3.1415926), i.e., 0.785185185×4=3.1407407. This relationship demonstrates that brain wave frequencies are Pi-based.
Similar to the relationship between alpha brain wave/elf wave frequencies and the mathematical constant Pi, Bateman also discovered a proportional relationship between the last frequency of Alpha brain waves or the first ceiling frequency of the elf wave phenomenon (which is in both cases 13.5 cycles per n.s.t.) and the mathematical constant Phi. When 13.5 cycles per n.s.t. is multiplied by 12 the result is 1.62. This result is very close in value to the number 1.61803389 (Phi). Phi and its associated Fibonacci ratios are found in the proportions and shapes of every living thing, including humans.
The above proportional relationships led Bateman to the conclusion that our brains function on the order of Pi and our bodies are proportioned on the order of Phi. Knowing that both Pi and Phi are well known constants that relate to the geometry of the Great Pyramid of Giza, Bateman undertook a full time 25-year study of the ancient structure. This long term study led to the discovery of the Ra System of mathematics.
The Nine Known Ra Formats
While studying the geometry of the Great Pyramid of Egypt, Bateman encountered several numbers that were close in value to the square root of 2. These numbers were: 1.41371666 - - - and 1.414710633. Note that 1.41371666 - - - ×1.414710633=2. These numbers were arbitrarily named Red and Blue numbers. The actual value of the square root of 2 is 1.414213562. This value was then named a Green number; Red, Blue and Green being the basic constituents of the color white.
After considerable research it was realized that the Ra System of Mathematics consists of at least 9 formats. The names of the nine known Ra formats and their related values of Pi are as follows: Omega Major; Alpha Major; Hydrogen Major; Blue; Green; Red; Hydrogen Minor; Alpha Minor; and Omega Minor. There is a relationship between each of the mirror image formats (Omega Major/Omega Minor-Alpha Major/Alpha Minor-Hydrogen Major/Hydrogen Minor-Blue/Red) and the central format (Green).
For the sake of brevity 5 values for the square root of 2 and five values for Pi are seen in the chart below:
Omega MinorRedGreenBlueOmega Major√21.406251.41371666 . . .1.41421355621.4147106331.4222 . . .Pi3.1253.141592 . . .3.1426968053.1438014093.160493830
The corresponding values of Pi for each of the nine Ra formats are as follows:
Omega Major:3.160493830Alpha Major:3.156746446Hydrogen Major:3.14928Blue:3.143801409Green:3.142696807Red:3.141592592 - - -Hydrogen Minor:3.136127372Alpha Minor:3.128709695Omega Minor:3.125
From the list above, the ratios that relate one format to another can be easily calculated by multiplying the corresponding related values (i.e., Major/Minor or Blue/Red) and comparing the number to the square of Green Pi. Note: Omega Minor Pi×Omega Major Pi=9.87654321 (Green Pi squared) or Red Pi×Blue Pi=9.87654321 (Green Pi squared). The Green format is the central format.
In the Ra system of mathematics, the units of measurement are the Ram (which approximates the meter in size), the Ra foot (⅓ of a Ram), and Ra inches ( 1/12 of a Ra foot and 1/36 of a Ram). As will be explained below, there are different Rams for each Ra format.
When dealing with frequencies one is dealing with time (cycles per second). Bateman's studies led to the realization that nature uses a unit of time—or natural second of time (n.s.t.)—that is slightly longer in duration than the standard second we presently employ. In the Ra System of Mathematics, the speed of light is 300,000.00 Omega Major kilorams per n.s.t. The speed of light in kilometers has been measured and found to be 299,792.456081 kilometers per standard second (+/−1 m). Therefore the duration of the n.s.t. is 1.000692286 standard seconds in length. This ratio is used to convert Ra musical frequencies from cycles per n.s.t. to cycles per standard second of time.
Using this conversion from standard seconds to n.s.t., the average Alpha brain wave or average elf wave frequency is 10.602875 cycles per n.s.t. Employing the same relationship to Pi demonstrated above, the ratio of 10.602875 cycles per n.s.t. to 13.5 Hz =0.7853981481—and—0.7853981481×4=3.141592592.
The numbers: 10.602875 and 3.141592592 - - - are Red numbers. In fact, as will be described more fully below, 106.02875 cycles per n.s.t. (about 10 times the average Alpha brain wave or average elf wave frequency) is the second octave of Red “A”.
In addition, each Ra format is divided into different levels or Rods based upon 10 basic formats as set forth above with the central Green format being treated as Green Major and Green Minor. The ratio between each Rod format level is 1.0125 which is the reciprocal of Green Pi squared times 10. Minor up values are numerically larger than their corresponding down values. In contrast, Major up values are numerically smaller than their corresponding down values. On the Major side, to obtain the next up level one must take the value of any up level and divide it by 1.0125. On the Major side, to obtain the next down level one must take the value of any down level and multiply it by 1.0125. On the Minor side, up levels are multiplied by 1.0125 and down levels are divided by 1.0125.
The Ra and Rod formats apply not only to frequencies, but to electronic waves, broadcast frequency, computer systems, wave structures, biorhythms, brain waves, bio-electrical functions, botany, Earth and astronomical sciences. Other possible applications include artificial intelligence, computer sciences, broadcast, entertainment, space-time, human and veterinary medicine, chemistry, biology, botanical-agriculture (both land and sea), mining, manufacturing, aviation, air, sea and space navigation, communications-terrestrial/space, Earth and astronomical sciences. The relevance of each application is still to be determined. These discoveries are truly “Universal”.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a unique process to convert frequencies of standard musical notes into frequencies having a greater appeal to a listener.
It is a further object to provide a device incorporating this process.